Artika
|connectedresources = ( ) }} Artika is a very large and older nation at 60 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Confucianism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Artika work diligently to produce Lead and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is a very passive country when it comes to foreign affairs and has no interests in war. Artika is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Artika has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Artika allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Artika believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Artika will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Symbols of Artika The national and war flag of Artika are both symbolic of its place in the world. As well as these two flags, Artika also has other flags for each branch of its navy, airforce and ground troops. National Flag The national flag of Artika consists of four stars on a dark blue background, with a thick orange line making a cross between them and a thinner orange line creating a diamond. The stars represent the Southern Cross, highlighting the fact that Artika is in the Southern Hemisphere. The blue background is the deep sea that surrounds Artika. The orange cross shows that Artika is a Christian country, while also displaying it's allegiance to the Independent Republic of Orange Nations. Coat of Arms National Animal The national animal of Artika is the bear. As well as there being polar bears living on the Antarctic continent, the bear was the animal represented on the crests of Artika's founders. These founders were Anglo-Scandinavians, mainly from the Asbjorn (Osborne; literally "divine bear" in the Norse tongue) dynasty. Bears symbolise the qualities of an Artikan: fierceness, strength and perseverance. Geography/Climate Artika is a frozen country, with no vegetation. Strong katabic winds make survival outside the sheltered mountain regions hard. The majority of Artikans live inside these regions, farming their cattle in vast agridomes and mining into the earth for precious minerals. There is little precipitation; inhabitants are instead forced to use melted ice and processed sea water for their water needs. Temperatures reach a minimum of -85C in the winter months, making protection a necessity when venturing out. In the summer months solar radiation peaks, creating a major health risk for Artikans. Government and Politics After a period of civil unrest following Artika asserting it's independence, in which the government changed rapidly from one of democracy to one of capitalism and finally to one of communism, the nation of Artika has elected a man called EDogg to be there monarch, hereafter referred to as 'Lord EDogg'. Economy The economy of Artika has always been strong, and has been increasing since it was accepted into the Independent Republic of Orange Nations (IRON). On the 14th of January 2006, Artika celebrated the opening of the First Bank of Artika, which will ensure Artika's rise to the world stage. Military The military forces of Artika have always been strong for it's size. Currently one-third of the total population are employed full time as soldiers. The First Artikan Armour Company (FAAC) has just been established. Events Since Formation *on the 22nd of January 2006 the nation of Artika suffered a terrorist attack aimed at assassinating Lord EDogg. A sizeable portion of Artika's military was ordered to track down those responsible. *the end of January saw widespread racial tension between the dominant Caucasian upper class and various ethnic minorities. The city centre erupted in flames as the conflict escalated. The army was sent in to restore order to the area and to supervise repairs to damaged buildings.